Search continues for genetic markers, be they anatomical, physiological, immunological or biochemical, which may segregate, on the one hand, with schizophrenia and definable "spectrum disorders" or, on the other hand, with primary bipolar affective disorders and their equivalents. Pedigrees are studied in which concordant psychosis occurs in two or more generations, when non-affected kin also participate. Seven such pedigrees of schizophrenia and seven of bipolar affective disorder have provided evidence for linkage to HLA, at 15-25 cM map distance. This work is being extended to further pedigrees. Other markers on chromosome 6 are included. Two-dimensional electrophoresis of proteins of cells and body fluids are employed to look at a large number of polymorphic protein. Collaboration with two other institutions is under way.